In the manufacture and processing of threads and yarn and in the weaving of cloth, long substantially continuous lengths or strands of thread or yarn are handled and processed by passing the strands through various handling and/or treating apparatus of a yarn system. For example, a yarn accumulator can be configured to accumulate and contain processed yarn in preparation for winding the yarn onto spools or bobbins.
During manufacturing and handling, portions of the yarn can be undesirably stretched in the process. Conventionally, an operator would manually cut the stretched yarn when observed to prevent the stretched yarn from being used as first quality yarn. This method has obvious manpower limitations. The demands of the operator's job requirements typically do not allow for thorough inspection for stretched yarn. Unless an operator happened to be standing near the yarn system during an instance of stretched yarn, most stretched yarn would continue processing as first quality yarn. In addition, the degree of stretch can vary as it is determined subjectively by the operator.
When this stretched yarn is woven or tufted into a finished product, such as, for example and without limitation, carpet, the variations in the yarn can be readily apparent. Thus, there is a need in the art for an automated means of cutting yarn that has been undesirably stretched.